


铁杉树丛同人－Romancek：2-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 2





	铁杉树丛同人－Romancek：2-时生总是来晚一步

铁杉树丛同人－Romancek：2-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b73b7bc)

[ 30](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b73b7bc)

### [铁杉树丛同人－Romancek：2](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b73b7bc)

当学校里转来了一位吉普赛小伙时，总会引来几波话题。吉普赛人都是小偷，这自古流传的话事到如今也依旧会拿来引用。

甚至在Peter刚来没多久，就因为有人丢了东西而怪在他头上，即便Peter和那个学生在校园里几乎就没碰过面（也许碰到过，但是Peter根本没注意）。最后经过检查，发现不过是篮球部的一名学生偷的，于是这场误会竟然几秒钟内都彻底从校园中消失，似乎谁都每当一回事。

事情解决的当天下午，放学后的Peter和Roman坐在教学楼后面操场边缘的缓坡下，那石头垒砌的台阶已经许久没人经过。Peter不得不怀疑Roman怎么可能不怜惜他那昂贵的裤子，坐在这里蹭脏的布料的确是Peter买不起的，虽然他当真可以从店里顺一套。

“你当时真该用你的鼻子闻闻，就能追到小偷了。”Roman把吸了一口的香烟递给了Peter，随后一边吐着紫烟一边如此讲到。大概因为偷东西这件荒唐的事，在揭发之前Peter整整被误会了两天，还险些被要求退学。

“嘿，注意你的嘴， Roman！”Peter那咖啡色不怎么多搭理的长发下，眉头似乎今日就没真正舒展开过。“别拿我的身世开玩笑！”

Roman显得有些窘迫，即便他有着良好的教育，可是这位富家少爷偶尔也会口无遮拦的说几句随便的话，而思路和习惯往往会与这位有着身份之差的朋友产生裂缝。

“我的错，别生气。”Roman很快道了歉，支在大腿上的双臂动作无奈的耸了耸。不过他精致的脸上很快就再度恢复笑容，那高昂的颚骨下眼角眯起丝弧度，“那么我会说，要是当时你咬下那个盗窃者的嘴巴就好了。”

“我很庆幸这样想的不止我一个人，”Peter似乎被带的心情好了些许，即便他不反驳“盗窃者”的称呼在他的生活中的确偶尔会来“拜访”他的事实。反之，他胡子下面的嘴角扬起一丝嘲弄，作为刚才的小小报复，他将烟头用手弹向了Roman那边。

“Shit！”Roman下意识骂了一声，抬起屁股挪了点躲开。烟头擦过他裤子前端，落到了下一节台阶上，而Roman则很快抬脚踩灭。他听到Peter在旁边哼笑几声，于是拿手臂打了回去，“闭嘴，Peter！”

“现在轮到我闭嘴了？”

“你差点烧了我的裤子，”Roman彻底站直身子掸掸屁股后面，不打算坐回去。从他皱起来的表情看，应该不光是抱怨烟头，而是他真心为自己随便坐在这种地方而感到后悔。

Peter好似对他的反应相当满意，懒洋洋撑起身，抒发心情的伴着句吉普赛语伸了伸腰。他吧唧了几下嘴巴，似乎有点想多吸几口烟，毕竟Roman的烟也是名牌的GITANES。最初时他还有点不习惯，可现在他竟然有些留恋，因此为刚才的疏忽而隐隐懊悔。

Peter和Roman都相信，在今日这场吉普赛人话题结束后，Peter第二天应该就不会再听到那些咒骂议论他的句子了。他们这个小镇事情总是传的快，却也消失得快，毕竟没人会真正关心在意Peter。

Peter刚来时会有许多人窃窃私语，在远处投来好奇与警觉并存的目光，没人上来和他搭话。而现在除了Roman与其妹妹Shelley，依旧没什么改变。

大家都疏远Roman。有个奇怪的妹妹，不合群体的性格外貌，显赫的家境让其格格不入，孤立难免。也是因为这样，当他和Peter这个吉普赛问题男孩接触时，谁都不觉得吃惊。毕竟人们总是会各有各的群体，学生都觉得他们俩怪人就该在一起。

这也促使他们成为了好友，当然最初的行动目的并非单纯如此。也是一场风波和一场案件让他们合作起来，到底来他们的姻缘都离不开扰人心的破事。

“今晚你邀请了谁？”Roman让Peter搭了自己的轿车，引擎刚启动，他就想起什么的询问向副驾驶座上的男孩。

“什么？”显然这只吉普赛小狼并不清楚他在说什么，目光下并没隐藏。而或者说，他彻底忘记了学校的安排。

并不算太出乎Roman的意料，性感的富家少爷只是一副了然的笑了下，踩下油门转动方向盘，驶离了路边。“舞会。你忘了吗？学校今晚准备了新年舞会。”

“你知道我不会去的，”Peter兴趣缺缺，那看似可以容下星辰大海的蓝眼睛中带着无聊与不屑。

Peter这才想起来为何学校中今日其余人看似都很兴奋，课都不好好听，这可是这种小学校里少有都大型活动。他再此期间想起来过，可不下一秒就忘得一干二净，毕竟有关他清白的案件揭底才是最重要的。

更何况要踏进那些带有戒备和自私心里的人群中，Peter还不如跳崖。外加最近发生了那种不令人愉快的事情，他怎么会有心情呢？

“那么你呢？是否已经决定好西装搭配的领带颜色？”Peter好笑的反问，却心底早就有了底。

Roman清楚自己这位朋友的脾气，温柔却又容易被触动。Peter可以被感情左右，但也容易被不悦激怒，却也总会跟随自己兴趣而轻易决定喜爱程度。Roman当然不想惹Peter不开心，然而这话题并不会激怒这只小狼，只不过会相互带上休闲的讽刺色彩。

“我以为吉普赛人都能歌善舞，自由发挥。”

“我也以为你们的教育，都是要在教鞭下一点点纠正华尔兹舞步。”

“学校可没说要强制参加。”

“但也没说没有舞伴的就得滚出大门。”

“漂亮！”

彼此讽刺玩笑结束，可事实还是让他们达成共识，毕竟谁都兴趣去学校里多走一遭。

曾经的Roman总是在这种场合下随心所欲，毕竟没什么人会和他结伴同行。当然，如果Roman去参加舞会，他也不太看什么装扮要求，总是穿自己喜欢的。

而Peter呢？更不用多讲，先不论他是不是厌恶那种场合，他就连一件参见舞会的像样衣服都没有。

“也许我可以邀请你参加，”Roman开起玩笑。他往日很少这么做，在他的家庭环境以及学校中的处境，他早就失去了玩乐的对象。和Peter少有的友情，令他多少向往可以这样轻松说话的方式。

Peter可以狠狠的反驳自己来到这座城市中的第一个朋友，但他也可以转换心情的随口附和。他见过Roman在学校里的样子，那宛如大理石雕刻出来的五官，总是带上一种不近人情的冷漠。

Peter并不畏惧和疏远那样的Roman，甚至他见到了私下里的这位高雅的男孩。那只在他面前展现出来的轻松自在，其实挺令Peter喜欢的。

Peter发现Roman并没有往他们俩任何一个人家里开，而是随意驰骋在路上。Peter不提出来，反而极其享受的眯起眼睛，用手指拨开吹乱的发丝扫去两边的树林。“我想只有我足够无聊时才可能答应你这恶心的理由。”

Roman快速腾出手对吉普赛男孩比了个中指，随后在人反击回来前抽回手抓住放空的方向盘，使得车子在路上猛然打了个弯。他享受的用余光看向因为那一下而贴近椅背的朋友，侧身用支在玻璃边缘的手搓了搓咧嘴笑起的唇边，“怎么，接受吗？”

“Fuck， Roman！”稍稍受惊的Peter低声咒骂，却并非真心生气。他拨开因为那一下而挡住一侧眼睛的头发，放弃似的用手心搓过布满胡茬的下巴。“我承认我很无聊，我看出来你也很无聊，所以我接收。但是你就不怕我们在学校里多出个怪胎二人组的称号吗？”Peter脑中想想了一下自己和Roman出席舞会，彼此不搭调的衣服配上不合他口味的音乐，在讲到跳舞，他可能会吐。

另一旁，Roman乍舌同时却并不否认，“你觉得我们现在在学校里被孤立的理由到底是什么。”显然他觉得目前他们已经得到了这种称呼。

“比较有个性罢了，”Peter别过头，看向驾驶座上男孩的侧脸。那高挺鼻梁的完美弧度上方，棱角分明的额骨挂上了皱纹，Peter无奈的盯了几秒，“他们那些想法真是如同狗屎，不是吗？”随后又用吉普赛与骂了一句。

Roman忍不住笑出声，单手架着方向盘，伴着笑抖的肩摇摇头，“没想到你这么会说话。”

“把你的赞美收起来吧，Mr. Godfrey，”Peter白了对方一眼，鼻子哼完却遮挡不住声音里的欢快。他相信往日可以如此聊天的只有Roman了，而他们是这个城市中能如此相处的唯一两人。

这好心情就和秋日同样舒爽，那变了色的叶子在道路旁给背景画上了不同凡响的色泽，伴随着慢慢落日阴下的晚空折射在Roman那奢华漂亮的车子表面。在这种情况下，或许应该抛下那该死的舞会，以及无聊的城镇夜晚，干点别的。

“你要开去哪？”Peter开口，用骨节敲敲自己那侧的窗户引来注意。他微微压低身子，望了望路边。这里最大的电影院就在斜对面的大商场旁边，那有点旧时代复古风格的售票处外拍了条长队。

“我说我可以邀请你，但是我们谁都不打算参加舞会，对吧？”Roman打了方向盘，他的车子拐过路口，顺势停在了两辆车中间的空位。Peter有那么一瞬间感叹Roman的泊车技术，然而并没开口赞扬。“也许我们可以用这时间看个电影，而不是去那个无聊到让人想枪击的学校。”

“No way！”Peter好似一个看到了蟑螂而惊恐后退的女孩，死命贴在椅子背上，更别说去下车。“你说我们要进这里看电影？开玩笑，你他妈真的以为这是在和女生约会？”

Roman前倾身子，双手随意搭在熄火车子的方向盘上。他扫过斜前方售票处的人群，以及屋顶上用字母牌拼写的的电影名单，最后侧头越过手臂看向身旁的棕发男轻，“不，我只是想念那里的焦枫糖爆米花。”

“去你的枫糖爆米花，”Peter的手指不安的摸搓着裤腿，他在影院和Roman之间快速扫过了三遍。他可不喜欢那种人多的地方，但他更讨厌舞会。他可以选择回家，然而此刻他更像和自己的朋友多呆一会，只是没想到对方竟然会选择这种方式。“如果我不去影院，是不是你还有点别的更糟糕点子？”

“我可以带你去游乐场，包场玩鬼屋，还有抓娃娃机。”

Peter自知Roman是故意的，那讽刺玩笑的气氛都要从车子里溢出来了。Peter简直无法想想那游乐场的画面，再说他一次都没去过游乐场，他也不喜欢玩那种会让人在建交与狂笑中度过的奇怪的设施。“别开这种让人不舒服的玩笑，小心我先咬掉你的嘴巴。”

“那我们就开着车围着城市打转，想去哪就去哪。”Roman一点也不想念自己的房间。他也不像坐在餐桌上吃没意思的晚餐，听着自己母亲那惹他耳朵发痛的言辞，讨论舞会上是不是应该约个女孩。“舞会时间可长着呢，我们转上一晚上也没人会在意。你会拒绝吗？Peter。你可以现在跳下车。”

“不会，这是我来到这个城市后听过最妙的点子，”Peter用手拍了拍对方的方向盘。对方会意的挂档踩油门，不多忧郁的驶离原地。Peter在这方面理解Roman，因为他也如此，只是他依旧有爱他的家人，可是他现在也需要朋友。

他们并不在乎是不是沿着高速开去城外，而或者停泊在便利店的加油站前，要不然就是深入那密林里呆望夜空。总之哪里都好，就好想怎么开路都在延展，回头望，怎么都没有尽头。

他们被隔离，不属于人群和诽言。他们孤独却又自立，行走在城市中但从来都只有自己的空间。无需将自身囚禁在房间里，也不去迎合周围的目光。

交叉的点上只属于他们两个人，因为被隔离，所以才被隔离在了一起。一个晚上，开去哪，还不都是在这一台车中吗？

[铁杉树丛](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%81%E6%9D%89%E6%A0%91%E4%B8%9B)[Hemlock Grove](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Hemlock%C2%A0Grove)[Romancek](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Romancek)[Roman Godfrey](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Roman%C2%A0Godfrey)[Peter Rumancek](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Peter%C2%A0Rumancek)[龙狼](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E7%8B%BC)

评论(4)

热度(30)

    1. [](http://waleyige.lofter.com/) [meursault](http://waleyige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://5417679284wxyqyqzrbs.lofter.com/) [野梦成真 ⃒⃘⃤](http://5417679284wxyqyqzrbs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://choi0998.lofter.com/) [Choi](http://choi0998.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://choi0998.lofter.com/) [Choi](http://choi0998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://zhongduzhongerdezuozuojiang.lofter.com/) [李子的一头乱毛～](http://zhongduzhongerdezuozuojiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://theotherside968.lofter.com/) [一粒冰榶](http://theotherside968.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://yigegereahlin.lofter.com/) [亦戈戈](http://yigegereahlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://65229.lofter.com/) [RAN](http://65229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yumepan.lofter.com/) [Yumeee](http://yumepan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://andrewolfe.lofter.com/) [Splendid！](http://andrewolfe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://azrael-gin.lofter.com/) [阿染](http://azrael-gin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://bulan084.lofter.com/) [鸢一折纸](http://bulan084.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://zhongduzhongerdezuozuojiang.lofter.com/) [李子的一头乱毛～](http://zhongduzhongerdezuozuojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://shenqingdehuli.lofter.com/) [深情的狐狸](http://shenqingdehuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://7datou7.lofter.com/) [7datou7](http://7datou7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yunshi594.lofter.com/) [筠拾](http://yunshi594.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://moshanghuakai790.lofter.com/) [陌上花开](http://moshanghuakai790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yuedoubi.lofter.com/) [神秘已婚中年男子](http://yuedoubi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yuedoubi.lofter.com/) [神秘已婚中年男子](http://yuedoubi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://shuangyanpi19.lofter.com/) [猴子小军团](http://shuangyanpi19.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xi1992.lofter.com/) [岁暮](http://xi1992.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) [Newtina（猪猪）](http://cocokejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://snowsx.lofter.com/) [snow](http://snowsx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://buzhichou9687.lofter.com/) [不知愁](http://buzhichou9687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://1999520lyz.lofter.com/) [崔🍆](http://1999520lyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://gcoffin.lofter.com/) [KEVIN✨](http://gcoffin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://standuped.lofter.com/) [standupED](http://standuped.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://jiangminzhi.lofter.com/) [杜布蕾斯Bryce](http://jiangminzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b70cd37)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b782460)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
